SÅ KAN DET GÅ
by smargden
Summary: Harry får föraningar före tävlingens början - och förbereder sig lite - för att agera efter att hans namn kommit ur bägaren.


**Så kan det gå**

By Smargden

Hela hösten hade Harry haft enormt underliga drömmar, några var klart _Voldemortinspirerade_ andra var som om han var en av de tävlande i tävlingen. Faktiskt, redan innan september månad var förbi hade han drömt hur hela läsåret skulle kunna bli, och på något sätt tyckte han att det fanns kunskap som han inte visste hur han hade fått den. Försiktigt för att inte visa för vare sig Hermione eller någon annan skrev han ner sina drömmar, och började kontemplera på det han såg i drömmarna. För att ha en orsak att kunna saker han egentligen inte borde kunna öppnade böcker på biblioteket och han läste det han trodde sig ha redan lärt sig, han var ju tvungen att ha en orsak att kunna det han kanske skulle komma att avslöja av saker han inte borde kunna.

Av en händelse råkade han också se en bok om _drömmagi_, så naturligtvis checkade han ut den boken och sökte enskilda ställen för att fördjupa sig i vad den hade att lära ut.

Därför var Harry medveten om avsevärt mycket mer när det blev dags för den flammande bägaren att ejekuera namnen till tävlingen. Tre namn hade den spottat ur sig och Dumbledore läste upp dem — innan . . . "_Harry Potter_" läste Dumbedore upp. "Harry'" flämtade Ronald medan Hermione sa ett skarpt "**_HARRY_**". Men — Harry gjorde som tjuren Ferdinand — han satt lugnt kvar.

"HARRY POTTER!" Repeterade Albus med kraft.

"Sir — vad står det för namn?"

"Harry Potter, och det är ju DU. Så kom upp här."

"Nej — Jag Harrius Jamelius Potter, som visserligen i dagligt tal går under det förkortade namnet _Harry Potter_ har inte vare mig själv eller med någon annans hjälp anmält mig till någon tävling — och därför kan jag heller inte bindas vid den lekstugan."

"Den flammande bägarens magi har valt ut dig Harry — om du inte kommer med så förlorar du din magi, och kanske livet."

"Den har möjligen valt _Harry Potter_ _Sir_ men mitt juridiska namn för eder och liknande är Harrius Jamelius Potter. Vad gäller förlora livet Sir. Se på mitt första år — Voldemort som dödshot. Andra året igen Voldemort som dödshot, förra året dementorer som verkligen försökte många gånger. Och du tror att jag är rädd för en ynka plåtburk som brinner — Löjligt. Jag avser inte delta."

"Du måste — du förstår inte vad du riskerar om du inte gör det?"

"Rektor Dumbledore — ge mig nu _DIN ED_ på din magi att du inte ljuger med det du säger — att det inte finns någon möjlighet för mig att _inte delta_ eftersom jag INTE HAR anmält mig. Låt mig se dig göra den eden — och sen utföra magi."

"Inte den tonen till rektorn Potter — 50 poäng från Gryffindor." Nästan väste McGonagall.

"Eftersom mitt liv sätts på spel — så anser jag mig ha rätten att ta den ton jag vill _kärring, så håll snattran och blanda dig inte i andras samtal_. 150 poäng ytterligare från Gryffindor för obehörigt inhopp i andras samtal av husföreträderinnan." Till allas förvåning tömdes Gryffindors poäng helt. "Se där — skolan bejakar ditt fel, så håll tyst — Nååå rektor — när får jag höra din ed?"

"Potter — **hit upp**!" nästan skrek Dumbledore.

"Nej — _Jag Harrius Jamelius Potter — med min magi som garant har inte på något sätt genom eget agerande eller via ombud anmält mitt deltagande till tävlingen — och må min magi försvinna om jag deltar i tävlingen — må så ske_." För ett kort ögonblick bländades alla som tittade mot Potter av det blåvita ljus som omgav honom. "Nu rektor — har **JAG** gjort en ed som förklarar att jag mister min magi OM jag deltar. Alltså — deltar jag INTE."

"Potter . . . Potter . . . vad har du ställt till med."

"Garanterat att jag INTE ska delta, min ed gäller — sen får vi se om din brinnande plåtburk har motsvarande magi. Det finns ingen orsak för mig att konfrontera drakar, och simma kan jag inte heller — så varför skulle jag bry mig."

"Varför skulle du konfronteras med drakar och vad har din simkunnighet att göra med att vara med?"

"1'a uppgiften — Drakar, 2'a uppgiften — simma till bottnen av sjön för att hämta nån gisslan — som jag skulle sakna — bara för allmän info – det finns _ingen_ här på skolan jag skulle bry mig om att bli blöt för — den som kidnappar ett barn till gisslan får stå sitt kast för jag har ingen jag saknar. Det har jag lärt mig efter det skit jag har fått här."

Eter en lång tystnad återtog rektorn initiativet. "Med din ed — kan jag inte längre skydda dig, och helt tydligt kan du inte heller _frivilligt_, och förmodligen inte heller tvingas delta. Men ge akt på när du börjar tappa din magi."

"Tack — jag reder mig. Och om jag märker att jag blir svag — ska jag kalla på nattbussen och ta mig hem."

"Potter — mitt kontor efter att vi är klara här." Sa McGonagall strävt.

—

"Harry — McGonagall är där nere och söker dig", sa Neville, till Harry som låg i sin säng.

"Oki"

"Professor — du sökte mig sa Neville."

"Mitt kontor efter middagen sa jag."

"Jag kände mig trött och ganska missbelåten — och så kom jag på att i morgon också _är efter middagen_ — bara lite längre efter. Så jag avsåg komma i morgon när jag vaknat — så där vid halv fyra tiden på morgonen, det är då jag brukar vakna efter mina mardrömmar."

"Mitt kontor NU!"

"Ok, ska jag packa för att åka hem direkt?"

"Det finns tid för det efteråt om det behövs."

—

"Vad fick dig att säga som du gjorde i matsalen."

"Det kändes som att det _var det enda som passade att säga_. Och skolans poängsystem höll med."

"Jag tänkte på din ed."

"Ah — som jag sa — alla åren med livsfara, och nu tävlingen som någon försöker få mig med i — livsfarligt, läser vi referaten från tidigare tävlingar är det dödligt farligt för de tävlande, det är dödsfall i fyra tävlingar av fem, ibland fler än en tävlande, ett år dog alla tävlande och ganska många av åskådarna — så nej tack, utan magi — men levande är bättre än att dö med magin."

"Vad menade du med att du inte skulle sakna någon här?"

"Enkelt, de flesta tror att Ronald Weasley är min vän. — Är Crabbe och Goyl _vänner_ till Draco Malfoy — inte heller, de är hans _betalda_ muskler, och ibland kan man undra om de tillsammans delar på ett förstånd. Men de är så gott som alltid ett steg bakom honom. Jag har _aldrig_ sett Ronald Weasley som _vän_, men han är som tjära — har man bara känt lukten av det en sekund — så sitter det i resten av dagen. Han _klistrade_ sig fast på mig redan innan tåget hann lämna stationen första resan hit, sen har han sett till att jag inte haft möjlighet att lära känna någon annan. — Ganska praktiskt filter det passar mig utmärkt, jag — _som kändis_ slipper alla som försöker hänga sig på. Med bara en att behöva konfronteras med — det är sedan lätta att skaka av även den — när tiden blir den rätta."

"Potter . . .Potter . . . vad ska jag göra med dig?"

"Jag ska göra det enkelt, för det första avser jag från å med nu inte längre delta i Snapes kla . . . "

"_Professor_ Snape. Nå fortsätt . . . "

"100 poäng från Gryffindor för avbrytande av en elevs framförande till biträdande rektor. Nu har jag glömt vad jag tänkte säga, var det något mer du ville?

"Så går det inte till Potter."

"Om inte — så har inget hänt — men om poängen försvann så finns bokföringen att läsa. Nå — var det något mer du ville?"

"Egentligen en hel del — men jag ser att det inte finns något gehör för vad jag har att säga. Du kan gå tillbaks."

Harry såg att Minerva faktiskt såg mer besviken än arg ut. Men han själv hade redan bestämt sig, och redan skickat brevet till Sirius — nu väntade han bara på flyttnycklen som skulle ta honom därifrån.

—

"Fröken Granger — vet du var Potter finns?"

"Nej professor, han sa i går kväll att han kände att han behövde lite frisk luft — han tycker ju om att flyga på sin kvast även om det inte är för det där spelet, så jag tänkte inte mer på det när han gick ut med kvasten över axeln. Det är faktiskt det sista jag sett av honom."

"Varför har ingen sagt något om att han försvann?"

"VA — har han försvunnit?"

"Det verkar faktiskt så, säg till de övriga att rapportera till mig vad de vet om honom för de senaste dagarna."

"Okej, men jag tror ingen vet något — efter att hans namn kom ur bägaren så har han inte talat med någon ens i dagrummet. Och han har inte varit på någon av professor Snapes lektioner heller, inte på lektionerna i historia heller när jag tänker efter. Jag ska säga till Ron att titta om hans saker är kver."

"Det behövs inte — Alverna har redan talat om att hans koffert är kvar, och sakerna är också kvar i den, böcker och kläder och en del småsaker."

"Okej, jag ska höra med de andra."

—

"Minerva, något de andra vet?"

"Nej, tydligen har han valt att avvika. Enligt dörrtavlan så gick kan ut efter middagen för två dagar sedan — och har inte kommit tillbaks sedan dess. Hans namn på min huslista har också försvunnit, så enligt Hogwarts, är han inte längre en av de mina."

"Jag var rädd för det."

"Albus — vad har hänt?"

"Alla indikationer jag har för honom, indikerat på att han är vid god hälsa — men lokaliseringsindikatorerna kan inte placera honom, det betyder att han är endera bakom extremt starka skydd — eller långt borta, Amerika eller Australien som exempel på hur långt bort han måste vara."

"Vad händer om han inte kommer tillbaks?"

"Vet inte, han kan tappa magin, om det var så att han själv ordnade så hans namn skulle hamna i bägaren, och med hans egen ed — så vet jag inte hur det ska bli."

"Kan någon annan ha satt i hans namn?"

"I princip ja. Jag förstår bara inte vem — eller varför?"

"OM — någon annan har satt i hans namn — hur blir det med ederna då?"

"Det beror av flera orsaker — om han själv skrev sitt namn på ett pergament — avsett för bägaren — då är han bunden till den, oavsett hur den sedan kom att hamna där. Om han skrivit sitt namn av annan orsak, och någon utan hans vetskap placerat den i bägaren — då är vi på okända vägar."

"Varför gav inte du en ed på att han inte hade något val?"

"Det skulle binda mig att göra en del saker jag helst vill undvika."

"Men det fanns alltså möjligheter?"

"Udda alternativ, som inte är så lämpliga men — jo."

"Så — nu har han helt enkelt rymt. Vad händer då — är inte sorteringen till Hogwarts också ett bindande tills O.W.L.?"

"Jo, men inte så kraftfull som bägaren. En elev som utsätts för förtryck, penalism av andra elever eller förnedring av en av personalen — kan när som helst frivilligt lämna skolan. Men ska egentligen få sitt trollspö brutet. Om Potter bara avviker, men inom sig inte har bestämt sig för att _sluta_ så kan han vara borta från Hogwarts upp till tre år. Det är en signal när han lämnade sina studieböcker och liknande att han _avser komma tillbaks_, med det utlöstes inga larm från Hogwarts när han försvann."

"Vad ska vi göra?"

"Vi kan bara vänta — och hoppas."

—

"Harry, nu när vi äntligen är här, hur har du tänkt att vi ska göra?"

"Först behöver jag några dagar på mig att lugna ner mig, sen skaffa nya böcker från någonstans, och sen får du hjälpa mig igenom dem. Behövs det kanske jag kan hitta en skola som är villig att ta in mig. Men med så lite väsen som möjligt."

"Okej — Kingston på Jamaika har ett kontor för Gringotts, det blir första målet, både för pengar och en del andra möjligheter."

"Okej."

—

Harry läste och funderade på vad det egentligen betydde, han var _ägare_ av inte en utan fem olika fonder, fonder vars avkastning gick oavkortat till ministeriet.

"Sirius, hur många andra är det som har såna här fonder som avkastningen går till ministeriet? Och varför är det så?"

"Det är mycket gamla avtal, som egentligen har passerat _bästföredatum_ för flera hundra år sedan, men som inte många har gett akt på eller brytt sig om att rota i. Potters, Black, Bones och Longbottom är några namn jag kan erinra mig men det var ett dussin inledningsvis. Låt se du har fem, alltså har fyra kommit in i familjen på olika sätt, Jag har Blacks och tre ytterligare det gör totalt nio för oss två tillsammans. Då är det tre kvar, hmmm. Harry det finns all anledning att hämta hem de där fonderna."

"Vad var de för och när?"

"Tolv välbärgade familjer skapade en allians nån gång i mitten av nio-hundratalet. Gemensamt anställde de personal som skulle sköta om saker, det utvecklade sig senare till det vi nu känner som ministeriet. Så länge det fungerade skulle de familjerna vara de som hade ett övergripande ansvar, och tog de svårare besluten, men i samband med tulpancrachen på sextonhundratalet ändrades strukturen genom att en del familjer tappade kontrollen då de hade för stora lån utan säkerhet. Med det fördelades också inflytandet, till båda Blacks och Potters fördel — och egentligen skulle fonderna senare ha lämnats tillbaks till respektive familj om de hade valt att betala av skulderna. Men inget hände och sedan har det bara flutit på."

"Så med mina fem fonder betalar jag nästan hälften av ministeriets löpande verksamhet?"

"Ja, tillsammans står vi två för tre fjärdedelar av ministeriets budget en del av det går förstås vidare till både Hogwarts och St. Mungos, men vi har inget egentligt inflytande, det försvann redan på fjortonhundratalet. Men, eftersom vi har det som vi har kan vi enkelt bara _döda_ fonderna och hämta hem kapitalet. Det verkar som om de som förvaltat dem har haft vett nog att låta en del av återbäringen återinvesteras i respektive fond. Oj, inte illa nitton miljoner sexhundra tusen. Förra året, oh . . . . låt mig se . . . fem procent ut och en procent återväxt, gånger tolv, alltså ministeriet fick nästan tolv miljoner av de här tolv fonderna . . . alltså om de tre övriga fortfarande har samma status som våra, men så borde det vara. Men våra respektive andelar är ändå nästan nio miljonervardera."

"Kan vi se om de andra fonderna är aktiva?"

"Förr kunde vi, men inte nu, ministeriet kan inte heller se vilka som äger fonderna, fast går de tillbaks till de gamla registren som är självuppdaterande så ser de. Annars ser de bara att de har en inkomst av _frivilligt bidrag_ som det heter. Och jag skulle inte förvånas om senior Malfoy har övertygat ministern om att det är Malfoys som står för bidraget till dem."

"Å vi har egentligen ingen skyldighet att ge dem det?"

"Nej, ingen alls faktiskt, inte efter att de _gjorde sig fria_. Det var i samband med att Skottland gick in i Brittiska federationen. Men titta också på fastighetssidan, kan tänka mig att det skulle sätta visa känslor i svallningen om du låter sälja åtminstone en fastighet — en som vad jag ser inte har någon avkastning — Privet Drive Nr 4."

"Jo — jag såg det också, och jag har suttit och funderat på om det inte skulle passa att få den såld till nån typ av _livlig_ kategori, MC-gäng eller nåt sånt, skulle inte det liva upp stället? Kan vi göra det — härifrån?"

"Okej — vi dödar fonderna – och hämtar hem kapitalet — och i mitt fall även allt annat, hit. Så sätter vi Nr 4 till salu och i kontraktet ska det klart och tydligt stå att köparna förbinder sig att _bo_ och fortsätta _äga_ den, ifall den går till förnyad försäljning inom — säg fem år, skall säljaren ha rätt till återköp där priset inte avviker från ursprungssumman, annat än godtagbara förändringar av fastigheten, uppåt eller nedåt."

"Låter bra. Vi kör på det."

—

"Cornelius — varför är du så upprörd?"

"Lucius — varför har du dragit in biståndet till vår drift, du lovade ju att om vi stödde dig skulle den förbli stabil"

"Men — jag har inte ändrat något, du får ju dina sexton hundra var månad."

"Lucius — vi talar inte om de _privata_ detaljerna, vi talar om _ministeriets bistånd_. Sjuhundratusen i månaden Lucius, Förra månaden trodde vi det var en tillfällig försening, men nu har vi fått besked att **_biståndet har upphört_**. Hur förklarar du det?

"Jag förstår inte vad du menar?"

"Du har hävdat att _Familjen Malfoy_ är den som håller _ministeriet rullande_. Så förklara varför nästan nio miljoner sett på årsbasis har försvunnit!"

"Jag förstår fortfarande inte — jag har inte ändrat något i mina betalningar."

"Såå — min gode Lucius, är det möjligen så att du har ljugit för mig alla dessa år?"

"_Imper_ . . . ""**_STOPP_**"

"Tack Amelia, det var nära, men nu måste vi trots allt försöka göra det vi kan för att inte helt kollapsa. Läs igenom det här, godkänn det med din ed, och hämta sedan in en auror åt gången, skyll på det är jag som fått ett nytt infall, det lär ju inte vara någon hemlighet att det pratas bakom min rygg."

—

Amelia blev imponerad, ministern hade ett pergament för alla aurorerna, och alla skulle eda sig att inte vara vare sig dödsätare eller stödja den falangen. Inte heller fick de ha några bindningar som påverkade deras trovärdighet som auror, eller ministerieanställd.

Båda blev de ytterst förvånad då inte mindre än åtta aurorer var märkta eller hade så starka band med terrorgruppen att det påverkade deras jobb. Efter det blev hela kadern av ministerieanställda tvungna att gå igenom samma procedur.

Utöver Lucius Malfoy, blev över trettio av personalen direkt arresterade. I stormötet som följde informerades det om den ekonomiska situation som rådde, och alla uppmanades att förbereda sig för den stundande krisen. Allt som skapade utgifter, skulle i första hand stoppas, i andra hand reducera kostnaderna så mycket det någonsin gick. Samt att allt som kunde skapa inkomst skulle ha högsta prioritet.

De avslöjade dömdes genom snabba rättegångar och böter av tidigare aldrig skådad storlek klarade av den värsta krisen, men det var trots allt bara en temporär lösning. Trettiosju och en halv miljon som de kunde hämta in av de nittioåtta miljonerna av den totala bötessumman räckte en bit på väg, men de var ändå kort på en halv miljon i månaden.

—

"Amelia, vad betyder det här?" Sa Cornelius när han hade Amelia in på sitt kontor.

"Från Gringotts?"

"Jo, jag bad dem förklara varför pengarna inte längre kommer."

_Bäste minister Fudge_

_Vi här på Gringotts håller våra affärsgöromål med respektive kund mycket konfidentiellt. Därför kan vi inte nämna några namn. Men går ni själva tillbaks i arkiven kan ni hitta något om **De TOLV**._

_Det var de som grundade den grupp som sedermera har utvecklats till det ministerium ni nu har._

_Vilka som **äger** de tolv fonderna som sedan dess bekostat driften av ministeriet kan vi inte ge besked om. Men i samband med att ministeriet deklarerade sig som **självständig** från de tidigare arbetsgivarna upphörde deras skyldigheter, allt efter det har varit frivilligt._

_För två månader sedan begärdes ett antal av dessa fonder i likviditet av sina ägare, och i samband med det upphörde avkastningen från dem, och med det upphörde stödet från dem till ministeriet._

_Mer än så kan vi på Gringotts inte bistå med_

_Regnot_

_Direktör_

"Har du tittat i registren?"

"Jo, det var tolv från början, genom åren har namnen bytts, nu är det Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepufrf, Slytherin, Black, Gundwold, Karmch, Woltary, de tre senare är namn som gått ur tiden, Longbottom, Flamell och _Amelia_ — Bones. Det är **De Tolv.**

"**Jag — ?**" Ropade Amelia nästan förskräckt.

"Vi får från tre av de ursprungliga fonderna, och Gringotts kan på grund av deras sekretess, inte nämna vilka av fonderna som fortfarande har aktiva familjer. Förstod jag rätt av de knapphändiga uppgifterna i arkivet så är det Potter och Black — som har stängt de fonder de har — egentligen _hade_, för de har likviderats och stängts. Och vi kan inte göra ett skit åt det, mer än att hoppas att de tre återstående inte stänger också."

"Jag kan inget garantera, men jag måste titta över min ekonomiska situation också, med de pengarna skulle jag kunna ge Susan så mycket mer."

"Amelia — du tänker väl inte . . . . "

"Flamel's är väl en tidsfråga hur länge de är kvar nu efter att de inte längre har stenen. Longbottoms — det är nu bara unge Neville kvar — och när han inser att han inte behöver vara så gott som ensam att stödja ministeriet — utan att ha något tillbaks . . . så kan jag tänka mig att han kan göra så mycker mer med _sina egna_ pengar."

"Innan dess måste vi hitta en lösning."

"Hade ministeriet varit förtänksam och inte förbrukat pengarna kunde vi ha varit ägare till fonder motsvarande de vi nu förlorat." Förklarade Amelia medan hon lämnade en bedrövad minister.

— * Ende * —


End file.
